


Плёвое дело

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Беты: Self-mad, Муми-мама, Айа, Теххи Халли, Неспящая





	Плёвое дело

– И вот когда ты уже готов отчаяться, надо подняться еще чуть-чуть, и тогда откроется второе дыхание, – сказала Акуна.  
– Угу, будешь дышать задом, – буркнул я.  
– Ты, может, и задом, – огрызнулась она. – Вполне в твоем духе.  
– Да иди ты, – сказал я и отвернулся.  
Я знал Акуну с самого детства, и с самого детства она меня раздражала – своим упрямством и фанатичной верой во всякий бред. Это ведь так романтично – считать, что где-то там, над нами, есть другая жизнь, недостижимая, прекрасная и удивительная.  
– Знаешь, – произнесла Акуна с раздражением, – я тебя не понимаю. Ты все скулишь и ноешь, что ненавидишь наш сонный скучный городок, что все тебе осточертело – те же люди изо дня в день, те же разговоры. Но ничегошеньки не хочешь с этим сделать.  
– Я что, должен переться наверх и испытать на себе весь этот бред про «второе дыхание»?  
– А хоть бы и так! Может, наверху и правда что-то есть, может, у тебя получится. А ты сидишь тут и ноешь.  
– Да нет там ничего, дура! – взъярился я.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Потому что туда не попасть! Многие пытались.  
– Слабаки! И ты слабак! Кишка у тебя тонка, понял?  
– Хочешь, чтоб я полез туда? Хочешь?  
– Хочу! – Акуна сверкнула на меня глазами. – Слабо?  
– Не слабо! Возьму и полезу! – брякнул я в запальчивости, и тут же прикусил себе язык, глядя на ее ухмылку.  
Вот так я в это и вляпался. Сам же издевался над Тайвом, когда тот наслушался Акуниной болтовни и поперся наверх. Вернулся потом несчастный и разбитый, посмотрел на нас тоскливыми глазами и сказал: «Ничего у меня не вышло. Просто понял, что дальше не могу. Не могу, и все тут». Я обозвал его идиотом, и мы чуть не подрались, но тут встряла Акуна и утащила его куда-то – утешать, не иначе. А я орал им вслед: «Ну и какого ты туда поперся, чудила? Я же тебя предупреждал!» Тайв обернулся, и что-то такое у него было во взгляде… Я тут же заткнулся, но про себя решил, что только больной на голову идиот мог ввязаться в эту бессмысленную авантюру.  
Ну вот теперь и сам ввязался. Взяли «на слабо», как маленького.

Вечером ко мне заглянул Тайв. Мы накануне как раз помирились – Тайв знает, что я все равно не умею просить прощения, а он не умеет долго злиться.  
– Полезешь? – осторожно уточнил он. Ну ясное дело, Акуна ему все рассказала.  
– Конечно, – сказал я. – Я кретин, сам виноват – завелся и ляпнул сдуру. Теперь куда деваться.  
– Угу, с Акуной в этом смысле лучше не связываться, – подтвердил Тайв с довольным видом. – Если не полезешь, со свету сживет.  
– Вот чего бы ей самой туда не слазить, если так неймется?  
– Так она пробовала, – простодушно ответил Тайв. – Раза три уже. Не получилось. Говорит, что стоит подняться метров на двести – и все, кранты. Дальше никак.  
– Серьезно? – удивился я.  
Я ничего об этом не знал. Мы с Акуной виделись каждый день, и каждый день она доставала меня своими бреднями, но ни разу не рассказывала, что и сама тоже пыталась подняться наверх.  
Это было обидно. Я-то считал, что мы вроде как друзья.  
– Она тебе не сказала, чтобы ты ее не доставал.  
– Ну и дуреха, – буркнул я.  
– Не-а. Ты б ее точно доставал.  
– Да пошел ты…  
– Я уже ходил, – беззлобно отозвался Тайв. – Теперь твоя очередь. Может, у тебя и получится.  
Я скорчил унылую рожу.  
– Ни у кого не получилось, а у меня внезапно выйдет.  
– А ты на редкость упрямый придурок, – ухмыльнулся Тайв.  
– Ну спасибо, – буркнул я.  
– Ты утром собираешься?  
– Ага, – сказал я. – Чего тянуть?  
– Умница, – одобрил Тайв. – Провожу тебя завтра.  
– Да ну, зачем?  
– Провожу, – повторил он мягко. – Мне не сложно.  
Все-таки хороший он парень.  
– Спасибо, – сказал я. – Слушай… Что там с тобой случилось? Ну, когда ты пытался…  
Он улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Это нельзя объяснить. Просто чувствуешь, что выше – никак. Как будто что-то не пускает.  
– Там… что-то есть?  
– Нет, – сказал Тайв. – Ничего там нет. Все, что есть – внизу, и ты вдруг понимаешь, что очень хочешь к этому всему вернуться.  
– И все?  
– И все.  
– Бред какой, – сказал я.  
– Сам увидишь, – пообещал Тайв.

В глубине души я почему-то надеялся, что Акуна тоже придет меня проводить – в конце концов, это была ее дурацкая затея. Но она так и не появилась. Зато Тайв пришел, как и обещал.  
– Слишком быстро подниматься нельзя, помнишь? Надо, чтобы глаза привыкали к свету, – сказал Тайв.  
– Угу, – отмахнулся я. – Помню, отвали.  
Некоторое время я стоял, задрав голову вверх, и придирчиво изучал уступы и трещины в скале.  
– Плевое дело, – сказал я наконец. – И почему ни у кого не вышло?  
– Давай, герой, – ухмыльнулся Тайв. – Покажи нам всем.  
– Запросто, – заявил я. – Вернусь – найду тебя и расскажу, как клево там наверху, а ты будешь локти кусать.  
– Ты же не веришь, что наверху что-то есть.  
– Там разберемся, – буркнул я, хватаясь рукой за ближайший выступ.  
– Только не торопись! Помни про свет.  
– Помню я, вали уже отсюда, чудила!  
– Удачи, – пожелал он напоследок.  
И я полез вверх.

Первые несколько часов подъема были легкими и приятными. Свет действительно становился все ярче, приходилось останавливаться и выжидать, пока зрение приспособится. Но в остальном все было отлично. Странно, что до сих пор никому не удавалось добраться до верха. Дело-то и правда оказалось плевым.  
– Все, что есть – внизу? – бормотал я, цепляясь за очередной выступ обеими руками. – Да что у нас есть? Города, где люди сонные и вялые, как рыбы? Одни и те же лица каждый день, мутный желтый свет над головой – мы даже не знаем, откуда он идет. А вот я теперь узнаю! Вы все просто слабаки, а у меня получится, вот увидите!  
Потом я вдруг почему-то вспомнил Акуну. Которая, оказывается, тоже пыталась добраться до верха, но почему-то не смогла. А ведь Акуна упертая, почти как я, и если чего-то хочет, то обычно не отступается. «Вот дуреха, – подумал я с непривычной нежностью. – Ну и чего ты остановилась? Тут же ничего сложного нет».  
Так я лез и лез до самого вечера, и одолел, по моим прикидкам, метров двести, когда свет начал тускнеть и наконец сменился холодной тьмой. С местом для ночлега мне повезло: незадолго до наступления темноты я наткнулся на отверстие в скале, которое оказалось входом в небольшую пещерку, так что я просто вернулся к нему и заполз внутрь.  
Пока все шло прекрасно. Я пристроил подбородок на скрещенных руках и вгляделся в зеленоватые огоньки далеко внизу. Огоньки то вспыхивали ярче, то снова тускнели, кое-где собирались стайками, кое-где светили по одному. Ночью жизнь в городе не замирает полностью, просто становится еще более сонной и неспешной, чем днем.  
Я подумал, что Тайв сейчас, наверное, чистит рыбу к ужину и болтает с младшей сестренкой; он любит проводить вечера дома, с семьей. Акуна, скорее всего, отправилась на свидание с очередным кавалером – у нее каждый месяц кто-то новый, хотя красавицей ее назвать сложно. Все они там, внизу, заняты своими делами, и только я один здесь, в холодном каменном мешке, так далеко от всех…  
Я сам не понял, что на меня вдруг нашло. Страх, тоска и растерянность навалились одновременно, и так мне стало плохо, больно, невыносимо одиноко, что я застонал, стиснув зубы, скорчился в своем убежище, прижал колени к животу и замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Я никогда не был один, никогда не уходил от своих так далеко. «Мне нужно вниз, – в панике думал я, вцепившись непослушными пальцами себе в волосы и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, – мне нужно спуститься вниз, нужно вернуться».  
Наверное, это то самое, о чем говорил Тайв. То самое, что не позволило Акуне добраться до верха. Немыслимо, невозможно продолжать подъем, когда все, что я когда-либо знал, осталось внизу. А что ждет меня наверху? Желтый свет невиданного светила, такой яркий, что может ослепить навсегда? Пустота и одиночество? Смерть?  
Как я мог в это ввязаться?  
Я взвыл, выполз из пещеры, цепляясь руками и ногами за острые выступы, и прижался животом к шероховатой скале. Меня била дрожь, я зажмурился, уперся лбом в камень и попытался успокоиться.  
Надо спускаться вниз. Прямо сейчас, ночью, когда темно и зрению не нужно адаптироваться.  
Я не могу подниматься дальше, просто не могу. Мне нужно вернуться.  
Я глубоко вздохнул и уже почти разжал руки, но потом вдруг вспомнил, какие у Акуны были глаза, когда мы в последний раз поругались. Как она яростно щурилась, обзывала меня слабаком и нытиком, говорила, что у меня кишка тонка, а взгляд у нее был затравленный и почти испуганный, как будто она боялась, что я соглашусь и полезу, или наоборот – что откажусь и пошлю ее куда подальше.  
– Дуреха… одержимая, – пробормотал я, стуча зубами. – Сама не смогла, хотела, чтобы я…  
А у меня не вышло. Так же, как у Тайва. Как и у всех остальных.  
Глупая маленькая Акуна. Наверное, она всем своим кавалерам по ночам напевала на ухо: «Когда не остается сил, когда страх сковывает тебя, когда отчаяние поглощает тебя, нужно сделать еще одно последнее усилие, и тогда откроется второе дыхание, и ты почувствуешь, что можешь все. Можешь подняться до самого верха».  
– Никакого второго дыхания, – выдохнул я, прижимаясь к скале лбом, – никакого второго дыхания, это все бред, я не могу…  
И тогда я представил, как Акуна посмотрит на меня, когда я вернусь. Как она ничего не скажет, а просто отведет глаза, пожмет плечами и отвернется. И никогда-никогда не будет об этом вспоминать – вслух, но мы оба будем знать, что я, как и другие, попытался, и ничего у меня не вышло.  
Представил – и разозлился. На себя, на Акуну, на идиота Тайва, который, кажется, в меня верит, на всех тех придурков, которых Акуна подбила на эту авантюру до меня.  
– Еще чуть-чуть? – злобно пробормотал я себе под нос, вцепившись в скалу побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. – Еще несколько метров, да?  
Никогда в жизни мне не было так страшно. Но кроме страха было что-то еще – злой кураж, сила, напряжение, скрутившее мое тело в пружину.  
Ночью можно не думать о ярком свете. Ночью можно подниматься так быстро, как тебе хочется.  
– Ну и черт с ним! – взорвался я. – Не нужно мне никакое второе дыхание! Сам справлюсь!  
Я зажмурился, коротко вздохнул и, не дав себе времени на размышления, оттолкнулся от скалы и взмыл вверх.  
Работая руками и ногами, я поднимался все быстрее. Я не думал о том, что ждет меня наверху, вообще ни о чем не думал. Серебристое свечение надо мной и вокруг меня, сначала едва различимое, становилось ярче, но глаза легко привыкали к нему, и я не останавливался. Страх куда-то пропал, мне было легко и спокойно, я чувствовал себя свободным и почти всесильным. Я еще успел подумать, что это, наверное, и есть то самое второе дыхание, о котором говорила Акуна, когда внезапно меня подбросило вверх, я почувствовал на лице что-то колючее и холодное, серебристый свет стал почти нестерпимо ярким, и в следующую секунду я с ужасом понял, что не могу дышать.  
Я беспомощно раскрывал жабры, колотил руками по воде, которая почему-то была не вокруг меня, а только внизу. Я запаниковал, мне даже не пришло в голову, что можно снова нырнуть в воду и вдохнуть. Вместо этого я открыл рот и заорал. Звук получился едва слышным и сразу же умер в тишине этого нового мира, я попробовал еще раз, и еще, и только потом сообразил, что могу дышать носом и ртом.

Я вернулся ранним утром, когда город только начал просыпаться. Кивнул знакомому собирателю жемчуга, махнул рукой сестренке Тайва, которая строила для ручной рыбки домик из кораллов. Потом надо будет обязательно заглянуть к Тайву, подумал я, но это подождет.  
Акуна отыскалась на окраине города. Закрыв глаза и раскинув руки, она дрейфовала среди водорослей в полуметре от дна. Она казалась спящей, но я точно знал, что она притворяется.  
Подплыв поближе, я завис над ней, моя тень накрыла ее лицо и разметавшиеся темно-зеленые волосы. Я молчал, не зная, что сказать и что делать с внезапно нахлынувшей на меня нежностью. Потянулся к ее щеке, но еще до того, как мои пальцы коснулись кожи, Акуна открыла глаза.  
Я думал, она спросит – вышло у меня, или нет? Но Акуна, наверное, увидела что-то в моем лице, услышала что-то в моем молчании и произнесла почти неслышно:  
– Что там?  
Глаза у нее были огромные, синие-синие, в них отражался я и стайка проплывающих надо мной рыбок. И я все-таки протянул руку и коснулся ее щеки.  
По дороге сюда я представлял, как расскажу ей все-все. Про холодное прозрачное ничто, которым можно дышать, про то, как оно омывает кожу – почти так же, как подводные течения, но все-таки немного иначе. Про яркие точки в вышине, которые не видны со дна.  
Я хотел рассказать ей про скалы, выступающие над поверхностью воды. Они покрыты песком и на них растут странные огромные водоросли – я не очень хорошо разглядел, потому что решил не приближаться к ним. Решил, что мы исследуем их вместе. Может, и Тайва с собой возьмем, но позже. Сначала мы отправимся туда вдвоем.  
Наверное, когда-то давно люди жили над поверхностью воды – иначе зачем нужен нос, который может дышать пустотой? Может, есть люди, которые живут там и сейчас, и может, их даже получится отыскать. Конечно, они будут другими, не такими, как мы. Но так даже интереснее.  
Я хотел рассказать Акуне обо всем, но понял вдруг, что это невозможно описать словами.  
– Ты была права, – сказал я просто. – Права насчет второго дыхания.  
Акуна замерла, неотрывно глядя мне в глаза.  
– Правда, оно не совсем такое, как ты себе представляла.  
– Не такое? – спросила она.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся я. – Но, думаю, тебе это понравится.


End file.
